Heat of the Moment
Plot Summary After she is continuously taunted by Holly J, Alli starts a hate group about her and posts hurtful things about her on Degrassi's popular Internet social networking site, Facerange. Meanwhile, Peter is pressured into helping his father with his half-sister, Angel. Extended Overview Main Plot Holly J's watching the Power Squad practice, and Alli makes a comment to her while walking by with Clare. Holly J. tells her to shut her mouth, and Alli says that Holly J. is bitter about romance. Holly J. says Alli wouldn't know anything about romance, which makes Alli admit she's going out with Johnny DiMarco. Holly J. doesn't believe it, and goes up to Johnny and asks him in front of his friends, which he denies. Johnny then breaks up with Alli, and Alli snaps at Holly J. for ruining her relationship and that she can't be mean to her. Holly J. says she doesn't need a reason to be mean to Alli. Alli then starts a group on Facerange called "I Hate Holly J", which many people sign up for. Holly J. sees the site, and confronts Alli, insulting her. Alli then sees threatening comments about Holly J. from people who had joined her group. Then the next day, Bruce the Moose, along with Derek , leads the whole cafeteria in chanting "I hate Holly J.". This causes Holly J. to run out of the cafeteria, tears running down her face, and not return to school or work, because of fear of growing hate towards her. Alli then gets suspended from school, and the Sinclairs call the police on her for the threats on the group. Anya and Alli go over to Holly J.'s house, and Alli sees that what she did was wrong. A few days later, the group is deleted, and Alli apologizes to the school and Holly J. about her actions. Subplot While Mia is hanging out with Peter (and Angel, his half-sister), Mia tells him that he looks cute with her. When Peter makes a comment that he shouldn't be taking care of his sister's responsibilities, Mia takes offense to his comment. Peter then apologizes as he only made the comment because he is actually jealous, because his father never paid a lot of attention to him. Mia advises him to confront his dad and Peter leaves with Angel to do just that. She is then seen with Peter and Angel at school. Trivia *This episode deals with cyberbullying; a very serious issue. *411 people join the Facerange group against Holly J. *In this episode, Alli receives a criminal record. *Although Holly J. promises she will stop bullying from now on, after the episode, she reverts to her old ways. Gallery 565.PNG 679.PNG 111.PNG 454.PNG 78.PNG 975.PNG 621.PNG 992.PNG 30848_389155965841_222416550841_3800628_1626979_n.jpg heat-of-the-moment-1.jpg heat-of-the-moment-3.jpg heat-of-the-moment-4.jpg Heat-of-the-moment-2.jpg Link Watch Heat of the Moment Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Bullying Category:Cyber-bullying Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Social Network Site Category:Family Issues Category:Parents Category:Jealousy Category:Relationships Category:Facerange Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Half Sibling Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Breakups Category:Rivalry Category:Freshmen Category:Juniors Category:Seniors Category:College